


untitled

by preacquaintance



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Anal Sex, Couch Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Yongguk just likes the outfit??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preacquaintance/pseuds/preacquaintance
Summary: Yongguk’s been dreaming for weeks.





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for B.A.P and kpop in general. Criticism is welcome.

Yongguk jacks off to normal things, his interests haven’t changed that much since he was a teenager. Boobs, a round ass, a pretty face with a cute voice to match, amateur couples who have missionary sex on camera, an intrusive thought when he’s working on music or something.

“Like this, hyung?” 

But nothing’s ever worked him up like Junhong in his stage outfit. Short-sleeved schoolboy shirt tucked in, skinny navy tie, and black bell-bottom slacks with cloud-white socks to match. He liked the navy ones from their photo shoot a lot better, but he’s not complaining.

Yongguk shifts on the couch, nails digging into his knees, eager to get his hands on Junhong already. Patience isn’t actually his strong suit, he’s just slow to getting where he wants to be.

“C’mere,” Yongguk whispers, beckoning him closer with a wave of his hand. 

Zelo jolts forward like he’s being lead on strings, head hanging, with shuffling steps. He’s shy, as always when he thinks he’s being played a fool, like Yongguk’s dick isn’t tenting his shorts for the way Junhong’s ass is filling out those pants, for the innocent pout of his mouth, just for _him_.

The tv is playing a movie on mute, flashing brightly in the dark of his living room. Yongguk brings Junhong to stand between his spread knees with his hands on his narrow hips. 

“ _God_ , Junhong,” Yongguk can’t help it slipping out in a low rush when he presses his forehead into Junhong’s abdomen, mouth inches away from the long line of heat his boy is packing in those slacks, reaching behind to cup his ass with both hands.

“Is this,” Junhong’s throat clicks as he swallows, drawing in a shaky breath, “Is this what you wanted?”

He groans, mouthing at Junhong, doesn’t know how else to deal with his thundering pulse besides soaking the zipper with his spit, mouth fever-hot. Yongguk has to hold him still as he eases his ache, craning his neck back to watch Junhong’s face twist up as he gets at his balls through the fabric. 

It’s then that he notices the shaky, mostly slack, hands on his shoulders and the doe-eyed look Junhong is shooting down at him, panting and swaying, his bright mouth trembling like he might shed a tear. 

Like he doesn’t know Yongguk is about to get up in his guts, fuck him the way he’s been telling him this entire week between stages, interviews, and text messages. 

Yongguk surges upward, mouth careening into Junhong’s with enough force to knock their teeth together, clumsy when they’re excited. He tugs the shirt out of Junhong’s pants, unbuttoning it with violent force before Junhong tells him to _slow down, noona is gonna get mad at me if I bring it back this way._

__

It doesn’t matter, not when he’d be glad to buy another one of these pinstriped shirts, ten of them if needed, so he can tear it open and loosen the tie so it hangs in disarray from Junhong’s skinny neck. 

__

“You don’t even know how much I wanted to see you in this,” Yongguk pants, feeling like he’s getting his saliva all on Junhong’s throat and heaving chest where he’s suckling wet kisses. 

__

Tigger scampers out of the way when they trip backwards onto the couch, Junhong turning to kneel on the leather and unbutton his pants, immediately pushing them down to show Yongguk he isn’t wearing any underwear, tilting his hips up so he can see lube glistening in the crack of his ass. 

__

“When did you do that?” Yongguk feels like someone’s got a hand around both his lungs as he fumbles to undo his shorts, get his throbbing dick out so he can slide inside what’s being offered to him. 

__

“Does it matter, hyung?” Junhong asks impatiently, looking over his shoulder, red in the face and eyes low while he pushes his fingers inside himself, scissoring them. 

__

Yongguk knows him inside and out at this point, all his free time spent in Junhong or daydreaming about it, but each time makes his mouth water like it’s the first time all over again. 

__

He shuffles up behind Junhong impatiently, pushing softly into the small space those long fingers are creating for him until Junhong gives it up with a choked sigh, slipping his fingers out as Yongguk gets deep. 

__

“ _Yeah_ , relax just like that,” he whispers, shuddery and reverent, pressing his hips close. 

__

It always takes him a minute to get used to the feeling of taking it, squirming like he wants Yongguk to back out but hissing when he tries, his hole fluttering shyly around the base of Yongguk’s cock. 

__

Junhong pushes back, a silent go-ahead, and gives him free reign. 

__

Yongguk doesn’t know how to take in increments when his blood feels like it’s boiling, skin on fire, his pulse so hard he’s sure Junhong can feel it each time he pounds balls deep into him. 

__

“Yongguk, I—“ he hiccups, looking over his shoulder to catch his eye. 

__

Junhong’s face is red and sweaty, curly hair stuck to his forehead and mouth bitten up, but his eyes never lose that pleading look. 

__

Yongguk reaches for one of his shoulders, the other hand still on his hip, and digs upward. Sometimes, if it’s too silent, Junhong gets embarrassed by the noises their bodies make, the wet slap of Yongguk’s hips hitting his ass, or the sounds of his stuttered breath as his entire body jolts forward with the force, and the dirty shit Yongguk spews when he’s in a mood. 

__

“Good boy, Junnie,” he pants, feeling Junhong grip around him a little harder as he strokes himself. 

__

“Hyung, don’t.” 

__

Yongguk slows down, rubbing at Junhong’s sweaty sides, his ribs, trying to make this last. He gets him to kneel almost upright, running a hand through his hair and pecking kisses on his ruddy cheeks. 

__

“Just a little more.” 

__

They should both get to bed after this, especially Junhong, early schedules and all, but Yongguk wants to be able to think about this for days, maybe weeks, until the next time they can indulge. 

__

Yongguk has to bend his knees a bit in this position, wrap one arm around Junhong’s waist to keep him steady, so he can fuck him with short thrusts of his hips, mouth pressing behind Junhong’s damp ear. 

__

He watches Junhong make a mess of himself, dick curving towards his belly button with its purpling head smearing precome across his tattoo. 

__

“You gonna come? Tell hyung, Junnie, be a good boy,” the words roll fiercely off his tongue, more of a growl. 

__

Junhong nods quickly, trying to swallow back any sounds he wants to make, twisting to bury his face into Yongguk’s neck. He won’t let him, nudging him away with his chin while he feels his balls drawing up. 

__

“Yes,” Junhong sobs, “I’m about to come.” 

__

Yongguk knows he’ll complain about it later but he can’t help burying himself deep inside Junhong as he comes, dick pulsing hard enough to hurt, a moan rising out of him, loud and surprising. 

__

”Fuck, _fuck_.” 

__

Junhong is busy jerking himself off, gasping for air as he twists his fist around the tip. Yongguk tries to thrust into him once or twice, thighs shaking, but Junhong comes with a yelp, spasming around him and shooting as far his chest. 

__

“I think,” Yongguk breathes, “I pulled a muscle.” 

__

He only starts laughing when Junhong cracks up, still letting Yongguk take all his weight. 

__

“Old man.” 

__

Yongguk pushes him forward so all his long limbs go sprawling as much as possible on his twisted clothes. 

__

“I’m not giving my clothes back. It’s too embarrassing,” Junhong groans. 

__

“I’ll do it. Just get your ass off my couch before it stains.” 

__

Junhong doesn’t, of course. 

__


End file.
